Gawd Every title i come up with sux HELP!
by cutegal
Summary: A girl comes to the host club and captures the guys eye they discover new friendship old love rekindles new love formed a love square formed MoriOCKyouyain the earlier chapters in the later chapters OCKaoru


**HEY PEOPLE**

**THIS IS 1****ST**** OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB FANFIC**

**SO DON'T BE TOO HARSH ON ME KAY??REMEMBER TO R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Sayaka.**

**Chapter 1: A Surprise Visit from an Old Friend**

**Haruhi's POV**

"HARUHIIII"

It was her boyfriend Tamaki going nuts again but she liked it…everyone was doing their jobs pleasing the ladies she got jealous sometimes about Tamaki pleasing someone other than her but she got use to it.

"May I help you miss?" That was Kyouya probably helping a new customer find a suitable host.

"Yes, I'm Sayaka and I want to see Tamaki" she said "Suou Tamaki"

I walked up to her thinking about the clothes she was wearing a tight micro mini skirt with a tube top and asked "What do you want to see him about?"

"I've been told this is a Host Club…Do I really need to tell you why I'm looking for him?" she replied and walked away.

I found myself thinking what a bitch that girl was.

"Kyouya, what was her name?" he replied with a frown "Sayaka, she said"

"What's wrong Kyouya?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but she seems so familiar" he replied.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Forget it" he said.

AHHHHH!!!!

"What happened?" Kyouya asked.

"It's the Lord, he's gone crazy" Kaoru replied.

"What!" I said.

"Kyouya get over here!!" Tamaki said "Don't you recognize her?" he asked jumping up and down like a kid. "Um… sorry but I don't recall…unless…you're the Sayaka that crashed my laptop?" Kyouya said. "Kyouya is that how you remember me??" she asked smiling. The Tamaki realizing I was next to him said "Haruhi, meet my cousin Sayaka!"

"Nice to meet you Haruhi sorry about earlier I thought u were a g…" she said "Nice to meet you to don't worry about earlier hehe…" I said cutting her off "Yup don't worry about it Haruhi won't mind, right Haruhi" the twins joined in trying to stop her from letting everyone know I'm a girl. Then Tamaki made an announcement saying the Host club will be closed for the rest of the day.

**Sayaka's POV**

Ouran High School, a music room not being used. Is that Kyouya, I wonder if he recognizes me?

"May I help you miss?" he asked.

Well, I guess not, maybe he'll remember my name.

"Yes, I'm Sayaka and I want to see Tamaki, Suou Tamaki" I said.

"What do you want to see him about?" I turned around facing this guy that kinda looks like a girl.

He's so nosy what has it got to do to with him why I'm looking for Tamaki.

"I've been told this is a Host Club…Do I really need to tell you why I'm looking for him?" I said and walked away regretting that move, and quickly forgetting about it.

I found Tamaki sitting with some girls. He looked up at me and said "Princess, may I help you?"

I looked at him smiling and replied "Yea, I'm looking for that idiot Tamaki that can't even recognize his own favorite cousin". At first he looked at me confused then he said "Sayaka?" and started screaming and hugging me. Somewhere in the room someone asked what happened and someone else replied that his lord had gone crazy, whoever that lord was. "Kyouya get over here!!" Tamaki said "Don't you recognize her?" he asked jumping up and down like a kid. "Um… sorry but I don't recall…unless…you're the Sayaka that crashed my laptop?" Kyouya said. "Kyouya is that how you remember me??" I asked smiling.

Tamaki then introduced me to the guy that I sniped at earlier, looking at him closely I realized that he was a she, I started apologizing "Nice to meet you Haruhi sorry about earlier I though you were a g…" but she cut me off saying "Nice to meet you to don't worry about earlier hehe…" then a pair of twins joined in "Yup don't worry about it Haruhi won't mind, right Haruhi". Then Tamaki made an announcement saying the Host club will be closed for the rest of the day.

**A/N:Pls R&R flame me if u must but don't be too harsh...**


End file.
